The present application relates to an interior equipment element for vehicle cabins, in particular those of aircraft.
Interior equipment elements such as cladding or ceiling panels, items of furniture, partitions and the like have to possess and/or are intended to possess certain properties for their use in aircraft. Amongst these properties are included low weight, high strength, high fire and heat resistance, scratch resistance, sound-damping and the like.